


Forever There for You

by RealityXIllusion



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barry Allen & Caitlin Snow Friendship, Barry Allen & Cisco Ramon Friendship, Barry Allen & Felicity Smoak Friendship, Barry Allen & Iris West Friendship, Barry Allen & Leonard Snart Friendship, Barry Allen & Lisa Snart Friendship, Barry Allen & Oliver Queen Friendship, Barry Allen Needs a Hug, Barry somehow befriends everyone, Oblivious Barry, Panic Attacks, Platonic Soulmates, Protective Barry Allen, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-08 19:50:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18901477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RealityXIllusion/pseuds/RealityXIllusion
Summary: There was a saying growing up, Soulmates in blue and friends in black. Now everyone has friends, but the one who's name was inked into your skin is said to be the one friend who'd never disappear and would do anything for you. These names could come and go, most appear after you've known someone for a long time. But for a certain group of people, they've always had Barry written neatly across their skin in black.





	1. Joe and Iris pt1

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually an old story of mine from 2017. I've reread it and decided that I want to rewrite most of this and finish the story. Sorry that the chapters are so short, they'll grow longer as we delve further into this plot!

There was a saying growing up, Soulmates in blue and friends in black.

Now everyone has friends, but the one who's name was inked into your skin is said to be the one friend who'd never disappear and would do anything for you. These names could come and go, most appear after you've known someone for a long time. But for a certain group of people, they've always had the name Barry written neatly across their skin in black. When someone meets their Platonic Soulmate the black ink on their skin gives off some type of signal once they touch.

For your actual soulmates, the blue ink on your skin will shine brightly before turning blood red as you meet your true love.

It was the day after Joe watched Henry Allen get sent to jail and Nora Allen's body be taken down to the morgue that he met his platonic soulmate in the form of eleven-year-old Barry Allen.

For as long as he could remember Joe always had the name Barry written in black ink right below the red Francine on top of his heart. Joe didn't even know it was this Barry,  _eleven-year-old Barry who just watched his mom get murdered_ , until after leading Barry into the guest room and just as the kid was about to fall asleep he went and brushed the hair from his forehead in return getting a feeling of electricity shooting across his chest the moment their skin touched and he just  _knew_ that Barry was the Barry he was destined to meet.

It wasn't until the next morning when his baby girl tackled him in a hug out of excitement and started screaming to him about feeling the electricity and about Barry that he realized she had the name Barry in black ink on her hip. He never knew because Francine had always been the one to help her get dressed and by the time she left and Iris was already seven years old, she was more than capable of dressing herself. Not to mention no one really had their soulmates names until they were sixteen at least.

Which was why when Iris told him she'd had Barry written on her for as long as she could remember he was shocked. Iris asked Barry about him having any names but at that point in time, Barry was still refusing to talk or eat.

Joe knew then and there that he would be in this for the long run, but that's okay. Because for the first time in years, everything in the house felt a bit lighter again. Joe knew without a doubt that no matter how much time it took, everything was going to be alright.


	2. David Singh pt1

For two years now Barry Allen's worked as one of the best damn CSI Singh's ever had at the Central City Police Department. Only that didn't mean he forgave the kid for being late every single day.  _Literally, every single god damn day since he began working there_. If they weren't so short staffed then he would've fired Allen ages ago.

Today was no exception.

"Allen!" David yelled walking quickly into the kids' lab.

He expected the Marz case reports on his desk a little over two hours ago. What he didn't expect was for the kid to be handling some type of chemicals when he came in and spill it all over his wrist. Barry hissed and quickly dropped the open vile down onto his desk before quickly pushing the papers nearby out of the way. In three quick strides, Singh was by the kids' side demanding to see his wrist.

"What?" Barry startled back staring at him oddly, "No. No, it's fine. I'm fine."

"Allen just let me see it," Singh demanded, snatching Barry's sleeve and slowly peeling it back to expose red, semi-blistered skin.

Singh pressed his thumb lightly to the skin while watching Barry's face for any sign of pain but was startled to feel electricity creep across his left bicep where he knew in black ink the name Barry was scrawled.

That... That was surprising. Singh didn't realize he tightened his grip until Barry was trying to jerk his arm away from him. Numbly Singh let go and ordered Barry to go home early and get his wrist checked out.

Signh honestly didn't think the Barry in black ink on his bicep was the very same Barry Allen who's been late to everything. He thought since he's had Barry longer than he's had Rob's name in red then Barry must've been older than him, not younger.

But then again... Singh found he wasn't really surprised at all. After all, Barry Allen had a habit of surprising him with something new just as he was beginning to believe he had the kid all figured out.


	3. Eddie Thawne pt1

Meeting his soulmate was one of the best and possible terrifying moments of his life.

Best because he finally found her.

Worst because it was his partner, Detective West's, daughter.

Iris West was beautiful, Smart, kind-hearted and in no way was she helpless. He learned that pretty quick. Eddie knew the moment he laid eyes on her that he was lucky to have her out of all people as his significant other.

It was after a few days of working with detective West that Eddie was able to hear about Iris's foster brother, Barry, which made Eddie's mind snap to the black ink he's always had with that name written on the inside of his ankle. But despite meeting Barry the night of that Particle Accelerator event and stopping the guy stupid enough to take his soulmates purse, Eddie never got the chance to touch Barry's skin. Which he knew was odd, and crossing a boundary to set out to try and get into skin contact with Barry but Eddie was struck with the urge to know.

It wasn't until after the Particle Accelerator exploded and Barry got struck by lightning in his lab and fell into a rack of chemicals, then later on sent to the hospital that Eddie even got the chance to see if Barry was his Barry.

It was almost three months into Barry's coma that Eddie finally went to see him with Iris. While Iris was in the hallway telling her dad to go home and get some rest, Eddie slowly reached out and laid his hand on Barry's arm. Almost immediately he felt was actually felt like electricity exactly where Barry's name was on his ankle. He decided not to mention it to anyone but Barry, when he woke up, after all being born with ink, was extremely rare... he's never heard of it before and his family certainly had no idea what it meant.

It seemed ironic that he felt electricity ripple across his skin when Barry had been struck by lightning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These chapters are not set up in order of what happened first, it's just whoever I felt like writing at the time. Also, while this is a soulmates story, romance will not be my intended genre.


	4. Diggle, Felicity, and Oliver pt1

At first, she wanted Barry to stick around because when he showed up at the crime scene he really was interesting to her. But then he introduced himself.  _Barry Allen_. His name alone almost made her giddy with excitement.

She knew Oliver was more or less excited as well if the way he immediately kept his eyes on Barry after the introductions were done. Barry may not have been her or Oliver's soulmate but she knew after how long she knows Oliver and even Diggle that they have had the name Barry for as long as they could remember as well. After learning they were the same when it came to Barry they were all eager to meet him. Oliver had Barry's name on one of his abs, and Diggle had it on his shoulder, Felicity had Barry's name standing out with its black ink on the pale skin of her thigh.

Felicity knew even before Barry's skin touched hers that he was exactly who they've been waiting for.

Especially when Oliver shook Barry's hand and his eyes widened while doing so. The only thing that put her off was Barry made no reaction when his skin made contact with either of them. Herself, on the other hand, felt electricity the moment they shook hands.

It wasn't until much much later after Barry helped save Oliver's life that Diggle got to shake his hand and they Felicity knew for sure that the name Barry they shared was really for the same person.

It was later after learning that Barry had been struck by lightning and was in a coma that all three of them felt despair at losing such an important friend.

Only Barry's name never disappeared so Felicity made sure to visit Barry as much as possible until he woke up.


	5. Cisco pt1

Cisco didn't know what the hell Dr. Wells was thinking. Or Caitlin for that matter. Both of them left early leaving him alone at Star Labs with a comatose man.

Cisco didn't really mind that much but it did annoy him that they assumed he had no plans...not that he did anyway but it's the thought of asking that counts.

It's the first night that they had Barry Allen transferred to Star Labs for medical treatment, luckily Caitlin managed to stop his seizures earlier and his condition was stable now.

"You know...this sucks," Cisco said leaning back in his chair and putting his feet up on the desk. Looking over at Barry's still form Cisco swallowed away the uncomfortable feeling he felt whenever he saw Barry like that, "Not hanging out I mean it'd be better if you were awake and all but whatever. It sucks you're in a coma and all."

Playing with a few of the trinkets around the desk the room lapsed into silence once again and Cisco couldn't help but be bothered by it. He's always hated the silence.

"...I hope you wake up soon. This is getting kinda creepy.." Cisco muttered shivering slightly.

Getting up he figured if he was cold then Barry probably was as well, grabbing an extra blanket from the storage locker Cisco pulled it up over Barry's form but froze when his hand made contact with Barry's chin. Right away he felt electricity buzzing against his collar where he knew the name Barry was written in black ink.

Cisco jerked back and took several steps away from Barry, panting heavily. He knew what just happened. Of course, he knew, everybody knew what happens when the name on your skin reacts! It bothered him though because he was the only one in his entire family to have a platonic soulmate since birth, and they made sure to let him know how much of a freak he was for that.

Although it freaked him the hell out and terrified him Cisco felt... almost giddy meeting  _his Barry._  Laughter bubbled past his lips as he beamed at Barry, "Bro... you totally need to get better know, we have a shit ton of bonding to do now!"

Cisco was beyond happy, knowing that he finally met _thee_ friend. The one who would never betray him or abandon him. His platonic bestie!


	6. Caitlin pt1

All her life Caitlin's had to deal with her mother's disapproval of there being a name marked on her skin since the day she was born. She didn't understand why it bothered her mother, shouldn't a parent be glad their kid had a best friend from day one who'd be there for them?

Caitlin was beyond happy when years later she met her actual soulmate, and even happier when they learned they both had the same name for their platonic soulmate, of course, Barry was a common name not as common as Courtney or Steven but still pretty common. They knew the chances were that the names were the same but the people weren't, but something in them just knew that their Barry was definitely one and the same.

It never occurred to Caitlin she would never get the chance to have the both of them by her side at the same time. Years have passed, and Caitlin was the happiest she's ever been, she was in love and engaged. Then the particle accelerator exploded and all of that was ripped away from her in a matter of seconds.

Her days passed by slowly after that.

She couldn't find the energy to do much of anything anymore. As days turned to weeks and weeks to months, Caitlin felt trapped in her dark thoughts and the everlasting anguish she felt waking up every morning without Ronnie by her side. One thing that made her feel bitter was how she couldn't help but wonder,

Where was Barry?

He was her platonic soulmate... her only one left. She didn't dare look at Ronnie's name in the mirror anymore. It was easy to ignore it being on her angel bone. Barry's name on the inside of her forearm, however, wasn't. Where was he when she needed him so desperately?

She got her answer the next morning when Dr. Wells called her back to Star labs, a place she had been avoiding, and told her about her new 'Patient'.

Someone who'd been struck by lightning and doused in chemicals the night of the explosion was was currently in a coma where Star Labs was the only place equipped with advanced enough technology to properly look after him.

One Bartholomew Henry Allen. Better known as "Barry" by the Wests' and that one detective, Eddie Thawne who constantly visited him in the Hospital. The moment she learned his name Caitlin felt as though the floor had disappeared and she was falling fast, she hoped to god he wasn't who she thought he was but the moment she had him settled in what would now be his room at Star Labs she had to check. She shooed the others away, claiming to need quiet and time to think as she examined Barry. In reality, she needed a moment alone to touch his skin and see.

It was him.

The moment their skin touched, she felt something akin to electricity sear across her skin. On her forearm, exactly where Barry's name laid in neat cursive.

It felt like the night of the explosion all over again.

She had lost Ronnie but held out some hope for Barry. Only now it seemed she had lost him before she ever got the chance to know him.

"No!" Caitlin hissed.

She couldn't give up.

Not now. Not so soon. Barry needed her, she had to be strong for him, she had to do whatever was in her power if not more to help him heal. Because he was going to get better if it was the last thing she did.


	7. Leonard Snart pt1

Despite what many seemed inclined to believe, the first time Leonard met Barry Allen was not when the kid was the Flash. In reality, it had been a few years before, when Leonard had gotten caught after a heist due to one of those idiots Lisa insisted on hiring to help out not following his plan. Instead of following his carefully constructed plan the fool decided to try and do things his own way. It was because of him that Leonard found himself trapped inside the back of the jewelry store while the others all fled.

Leonard was led to one of the back interrogation rooms of the Central City Police Department and had to wait there until his lawyer showed. Though Leonard didn’t see the point, he already knew that he would be going to Iron Heights regardless of whatever his so-called lawyer had to say about it.

He knew that sometimes having a criminal record would come around to bite him in the ass. Though that didn't mean he regretted what he does, he's  _ good _ at it.

He’d been sitting in there for roughly twenty minutes before there was a light knocking on the door as it slowly swung open.

He expected it to be detective West, or maybe a few of the others Leonard’s annoyed over the years. What he didn’t expect was for some kid to slid into the room with a DNA kit in his hands.

"Er… Hi, I'm Barry Allen I work here as a CSI," The kid, Barry gestured to the DNA kit, "It's actually been a few years since the last time you were arrested. The captain wants me to do a quick swab just to update our systems… uh, is that, uh, is that okay?"

Leonard smirked, "What if I say no? You gonna do it without my consent?"

"No!" Barry looked horrified for just a split second before he rolled his eyes, "No, I can only do this if you agree to it."

"Hmm, in that case. No."

"No?" Barry frowned in confusion.

"No," Leonard shrugged, "Sorry kid. Don't exactly feel like cooperating with the police."

Barry huffed, setting the DNA kit on the table as he sat in the chair across from Leonard. Raising his brow, Leonard leaned back in his chair as comfortably as he could with his arms handcuffed behind him.

The both of them sat there in silence. As time wore on Leonard found himself growing slightly impressed as Barry had yet to give up or look frustrated.

Eventually, as time dragged on with neither of them saying a word, the door suddenly flung open, startling them both. 

"Alright enough of this nonsense Snart," Detective West came into the room, followed closely by his partner, "You give us what we need to find those that helped you with this heist, and we'll see about shortening your sentence."

Unable to help himself, Leonard chuckled, "I don't see the point of that when I won't be staying there for long, to begin with."

"Oh?" Detective West crossed his arms as he raised a brow at Leonard, "How about in return we arrest the others? Come on Snart, I know you. You're pissed that your heist didn't go according to plan and it's all cause of those goons you hired, isn't it?"

Damn him. Working with the police? Leonard would rather shoot his own foot off rather than trust any of Central City's cops.

"If you work with us, I'm sure the DA can try to clear some of your pass charges." 

Leonard immediately looked over at Barry, detective West certainly didn't seem pleased with the kid's offer…

Leonard smirked, he was definitely all for doing something that annoyed the detective. Besides, it wasn't like he had to keep up his end of the deal entirely, "Sure thing Kid, only I also want a shorter sentence and my cell to  _ not  _ be on that third floor again."

He was almost certain that the same inmates would be at Iron Heights and there was no way in hell he was going to be placed next to Richie again. That idiot was disgusting.

"N-" 

Barry cut detective West off, "Joe can talk to the captain and the DA about it for you."

Detective West turned towards Barry and Leonard was surprised to see the kid meet the detectives' glare head on.

Detective West deflated, " _ Fine _ . But if the captain gets pissed, this was all your idea." Detective West turned and jabbed a finger in his direction, "Take the damn DNA test Snart."

Any smart comeback he wanted to say was stopped as detective West all but stormed from the room.

Scoffing, Leonard glanced over at Barry, "Well, that was a rather rude exit now wasn't it?"

"Can I do my job now?"

Sighing, Leonard nodded his consent and sat there as Barry stood up and walked around the table. Everything had been going fine and dandy up until Barry took off his gloves as he began cleaning up the kit. The moment Barry’s skin accidentally touched his, Leonard quickly jerked his arm back.

Electricity. It felt as though pure electricity burned through the skin of his right hip. Exactly where the named Barry was scrawled, having been there for as long as he could remember.

Leonard froze. He watched as Barry continued sifting through the materials of the DNA kit, double checking that he had everything done, giving no indication of having felt a thing.

Well fuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The possibilities for the endless amount of snark I can write between these two is becoming one of my favorite things in the world.


	8. Ronnie pt1

After all, was said and done, it wasn't until after things had calmed down and after they found a way to stabilize him that Ronnie was able to address what happened with Barry. To address what happened with The Flash.

At first, he had been able to ignore it. 

But then, as he continuously had run-ins with Barry, Ronnie found that anytime their skin touched the name written on the back of his calf burned as though struck by lightning.

The name Barry had been the first soulmate name to ever appear on his skin, according to his parents he had been born with a blotch of black ink.

As he grew older that blotch of black ink slowly spread out, becoming thinner as it curved into letters. By the time he was three years old the name, Barry was written clearly on the back of his calf.

Despite the ink being in black, Ronnie thought that Barry could be his soulmate, not just a platonic one either. Because by the time he was eighteen, there was no red ink on his skin as a sign of his other soulmates name. However, just as he was beginning to lose hope, he turned nineteen and the name Caitlin formed in a lovely shade of red right on his collar bone.

Meeting her was the best thing to ever happen to him. With her he had forgotten all about the name Barry etched into his skin….

Until now. Meeting Barry Allen changed everything.

He knew that theoretically speaking there was always a warning growing up. Every teacher told their students that just because you had someone's name on you, it didn't mean that person had your name on them.

If he was being honest, Ronnie never believed his teachers when they told him that. After all, he's never seen it happen and no one he knew has either.

Only now he was living through it. At first, he thought Barry's lack of reaction any time they touched was because of them having fought one another. He assumed Barry was mad at him but then as time went on, Ronnie realized that Barry didn't even give any indication of having a soulmate's name written somewhere on his body.

Ronnie tried asking Caitlin about it but for some reason, his asking upset her to the point of tears. After that, Ronnie made sure not to bring the topic up again.

He'd have to figure this out on his own.

Only, he couldn’t think of any way to find out if Barry had any soulmate marks, anyway that didn’t involve invading his personal space or outright asking him about it. Technically speaking there was nothing wrong with just asking Barry, but each time he tried to work up the courage to do so, he was hit with a wave of embarrassment that took that courage away. He couldn’t figure out why it was so embarrassing to think about but for some reason it was. He tried his best not to let his frustration show around any of the others, he didn't want them to try asking him what was wrong. He was finally starting to relax around them all again, and if his eyes weren’t deceiving him then Barry was warming up to him as well.

He couldn’t help but think that maybe it was okay this way.

Even if he wasn’t Barry’s soulmate, that didn’t mean he couldn’t still be there for him and watch over him as an older brother would. Barry was still his soulmate, and Ronnie knew that he would do whatever he had to do in order to keep him safe.

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the Flash, Arrow or any of these characters. Though that won't stop me from writing about them! :D


End file.
